


莱不会想知道自己究竟促使巴里学会了什么 Leonard Won't Like to Know What Barry Learned Because of Him

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ahegao, Bottom! Len, Fingering Orgasm, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: 巴里的上床技术有待提高。他去系统性学习研究了。Barry is terrible at bed.He went to study and learn, technologically.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, ColdFlash, 闪冷 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. 巴里，灾难型床伴 Barry The Disaster Sex Partner

**Author's Note:**

> 和@flora_Y 讨论的时候诞生的灵感。名字也来源于她！谢啦！
> 
> 如果你也喜欢闪冷, 欢迎来AO3、LOFTER或者是微博找我说话！我在其他两个平台的id都是 [水母lucky]  
> 如果你有想要合作翻译/看到翻译的闪冷文，我很乐意帮忙！

巴里的床上技术很烂。

莱，作为实打实的受害者，巴里的床伴、炮友、随你怎么说，深受其扰。说实话，当莱看到巴里童颜巨屌的反差，心中的期待值突破了一般水准；而现在，他的期待成为了噩梦。

所幸，巴里是个虚心的学生。

“我做的对吗？你会疼吗？”

让我们把镜头拉回现在——巴里，穿着四角短裤，跪在床中间，手指放在莱的屁股里。他年长的爱情天使半躺在床上大张着双腿，手里的枕头正用力按在自己脸上。[我的内心一片平静。]莱在心里默念，[实际上，我几乎感觉不到我的屁股了。]他在心里叹了口气，把枕头往下挪了挪，露出了双眼。

“我们今天就睡觉吧，好吗？” 他用劝慰的口气试图说服巴里，并试图在麻木中合上暴露过度的双腿。“你做的很好，但是时候不早了。你明天不是要上班吗？”

巴里看起来像一只沮丧的小狗，忽略他用身体将男人撑成了M字开腿，湿透的手指正在努力奸淫对方的屁股，这简直是一幅令人心碎的画面。但实打实的受害者拥有一副铁石心肠，恨不得驱动长腿踢小狗一脚。[扩张了一个多小时都没找对地方！]莱假笑着擦干净自己，亲了亲巴里的嘴角以示安慰，[我才32岁就想禁欲了

——上帝啊，巴里的智慧全部加在科研上了吗？]同时在内心唾弃两周前的自己。

_两周前_

巴里只是来陪西斯科来一场双人约会的，和西斯科女伴的哥哥。当西斯科找不到其他女生只能苦求巴里陪同保命的时候怎么也不会想到他会有出卖室友色相的一天，很大原因在于书呆子的受众范围实在是小的可怜。没想到巴里当场和大魔王看对了眼，在一周之内就约会了8次滚上了床——接下来就是莱悲剧的开始。

如何让童颜巨屌从惊喜变成惊雷？技术糟糕绝对榜上有名。在经历了磨痛屁股的活塞运动和令人麻木的两小时扩张后，莱对性生活提不起丝毫兴趣，不像巴里。他亲爱的小朋友一方面由于初体验的刺激，另一方面由于对莱的愧疚，对床上运动分外积极。只可惜精神可嘉，技术太差。活生生把莱锻炼成了性冷淡，每次约会的最后反成了最不期待的部分。

作为一名生物科学研究者，巴里不想认输。尽管莱的表演无懈可击，巴里对于自己的水平还是十分有数的——满分10分，自己估计能拿个2，还有1.5是友情分数。不过巴里坚信，科学能够通往一切答案。

这也就解释了，为什么连续一周巴里都在苦研医学书籍，准确的说，是直肠指检书籍。感谢大学的图书馆权限，加上巴里200%的勤奋好学，现在艾伦先生可以被称为非专业直肠科医生中的佼佼者了。


	2. 巴里，最佳床伴 Barry The Best Sex Partner

巴里准备好了。

“我们今晚…可以吗？” 主动带莱参加了牛排，电影，电影后冰淇淋等一系列教科书级别的约会项目后，巴里在车里眼神闪烁着小声问。“我做过练习了。”他补充到，眼里充满了跃跃欲试。莱饶有兴致地、非常不值得提倡的在驾驶途中回过头看他，半是玩笑的撇了撇嘴：“那么，不好的话我就把你踢下去，” 然后眼神向下瞄，“还是说，你想我在车里给你来一发？”

“还……还是不要了。”考虑了一下实践难度，巴里艰难地按下了心中的激动，然而神经传递的速度比思考更快，他不得不窘迫地合拢腿，回避失职司机玩味的目光。“好吧，你的损失。” 莱勾了下嘴角，腾出右手揉了他的关键部位一把，惊得巴里保持被安全带束缚的状态在车内有限的空间里往上一窜，发出砰的巨响。

“喔！放轻松点，帅哥。” 巴里惊慌失措的青涩反应取悦了男人，莱在后视镜里朝他抛了个wink，“别太快了，” 他火上浇油的慢慢伸出舌尖舔了下嘴角，“要给我留点不是吗？”

等莱躺在床上，才意识到这次不像以前那么一回事。巴里细心的在他腰下和背后塞了枕头，没有像之前一样尽可能的卡开他的双腿，仿佛从生活模式切换到了科学模式。[感谢他没有盯着我的屁股研究10分钟操作手法。] 但莱仍持保留态度的放松身体，做好了被扩张2小时的心理准备，甚至有种早结束早睡觉的觉悟。

他错了。

_十分钟后_

随着巴里的手指轻微的转动，莱不由自主地发出一声轻轻的呻吟。

太奇怪了。他感觉好满，好涨，即使巴里只放进了一根手指。巴里的手指恰到好处的抵在他的前列腺上，随着莱或者巴里的呼吸引起的轻微颤动都会让他的后腰发软，忍不住更多的打开自己的身体。而巴里就像个无情的执行者，手指在他的体内转动着角度，像是检查那里的承受度一样试探着他最柔软的地方。

“嗯…停下。” 他吸了好几次气，才堪堪维持住出口的话语而不是呻吟。巴里的脸色可没有手上的动作平静，大男孩的脸红了个透顶，看起来比他们第一次上床还要紧张，手上的动作却稳的要命，触碰前列腺的同时小幅度画着圈，拇指抵在会阴上轻轻揉按。“你痛吗？” 听到莱叫停，他停下了动作，放置在莱膝盖上没有动作的另一只手安抚地磨裟着莱的大腿，目光揣揣的从下往上看，配合着湿透的鼻尖，可爱的让莱忍不住撑起身啄了他鼻尖上的雀斑一口。

“放心，我不疼，” 动作挪移在体内引起了放大般的震颤，莱有点脱力，任命地躺了回去，抬起右腿把巴里勾的离他更近一点。“只是希望你快点操我，” 他伸出手，和巴里十指相扣，放到嘴边亲了一下，“说实话，爽爆了。但是更想要你。”

巴里被连续两个吻鼓励的眼神都明亮了点，大胆的活动了一下埋在莱体内的手指。“那我要再放一根手指了，可以吗？” 莱不满地大声叹了口气。

第二根手指的进入顺利的不行，莱甚至有些羞耻地感觉巴里的手指是滑进来的。他的内里仿佛充满了水，随着巴里的动作只会变得更湿、更软。有了更多活动条件的巴里也逐渐放开了动作，加快了手上的速度。

而莱现在能发出的声音只有呻吟了。在巴里加入了四根手指之后，莱完全瘫软在了床上，大张着双腿，大腿内侧的肌肉维持不住的颤抖。而巴里早就明白莱的推拒只是爽过头的胡言乱语，粗暴的给予敏感处刺激的同时，另一只手牢牢地按在莱的腹部，阻止男人的腰部时不时的弹动挣扎。

好酸。好像有一股电流在下身聚集，带着甘甜的痛感，想要躲开，想要尖叫，想要逃走。被情欲笼罩的莱失去了那些让巴里手足无措的余裕，皮肤因为性爱湿润、发红，像是被拖出了壳的贝类一样汁嫩柔软，让人想要像对待贝母一样，把砂砾塞进他的体内，摩擦他，折磨他，让他流泪水的同时流出其他令人快乐的水。

至少这次，巴里不打算用自己的砂砾侵犯他。随着莱挣扎的越来越激烈又毫无章法，仿佛明白了自己的命运只是在无意识的逃避一般，后穴里的手指先是张开，然后随着拇指的动作在内壁和会阴处同时重重地击中了已经满过了头的那个点。莱的挣动猛然停止了——巴里有些着迷得欣赏着男人瞬间绷紧的腰腹、微微吐露的舌尖和因为快感向上翻起的眼白，感受到指缝中淌过的湿意。

莱的脑内爆炸般闪过白色、彩色、星光混合的未知的色彩，被泪水模糊的眼前一片空白。白色的液体水流般从阴茎淌出，失去了爆发的瞬间却每一滴都带给他延长至无尽的快感，在腹肌聚成了小小的一洼。巴里在粘稠的水声中抽出手指，好奇地沾了一点，抹在了莱的胸口。性快感带来的性晕不仅使莱的乳首勃起、挺立，还让那里肿胀着，透着一丝仿佛被蹂躏过的深红。

[下次再试，] 巴里问在莱的失神中体贴的放过了那片还没开发的敏感带，草草撸动自己射在了莱的大腿上。[下次可以学下这个。]

\- 你在哪学会的这个？

\- 医学书上。我只是想让你至少能享受点

\- 嗯——哼。我可从没抱怨过

\- 我知道，我也不是瞎子，莱，我能看得出你有没有勃起！

\- 你知道最开始并不会勃起的是吧？又不是说我嗑了什么药

\- …并不会吗？所以不是我技术太差？

\- 不，那是两回事。你的技术烂透了。

\- 天呐。也用不着这么直接！

\- 你去读厚的吓死人的医学书就是为了让我爽到？我好感动啊，巴里

\- 也有自尊心作祟的原因……别笑了，你要让我脸红了！

\- 我以为我才是该脸红的那个，鉴于我在床上被你用手就搞到高潮了

\- 你还露出“啊嗨颜”了

\- 啊什么？那是什么鬼？

\- 哦，只是动漫里一种表现…

\- 我要谷歌了，巴里！

\- 别！别！天呐……我为什么要和你说这个

\- 这是个什么鬼？！我真的做了这个？

\- ……只是有点像而已

\- 你沾沾自喜的太过了头，小菜鸟

\- 随你怎么说，我才不要跟你争这个

\- 不要吗？我还有点怀疑你的技术呢

\- 怀疑？你要怎么检查？哦。哦……


End file.
